Heartache Before Romance
by punkrocker180
Summary: After "blowing up" a building, Ed is called in to Mustang's office. Only this time, Mustang went to far while yelling. Will Ed forgive him and will a love blossom?  Was on old account: "siskiebusiness"  T for Swearing


**Hello guys and gals! Siskie here once again with another FMA Story! (Only this one's a pairing! lol) This story was also on my old account, "siskiebusiness," so I'm uploading it here...again just 'cause. :3**

**This is a RoyEd fanfiction. If you do not like, please...I will not ask again, do N-O-T read! Other wise enjoy my fellow writers! **

**~punkrocker180~**

* * *

><p><strong>Heartache Before Romance<strong>

Edward Elric paced back and forth across the room. Anger was apparent in his steps and worry etched into his face. When the door to the room opened to reveal a very irritated Colonel, he halted.

"C-Colonel!" He stuttered. Edward's face paled considerably.

"FullMetal, sit…now." Mustang growled, making his way to sit behind his desk.

"Yes sir." Sinking down low into the seat in front of the Colonel's desk, Edward hid his face behind his bangs.

"This is not acceptable FullMetal! You cannot go around blowing things up as you please!"

"But I-" Edward spoke; _I didn't do it this time!_

"SILENCE! This is the last straw FullMetal! You need to learn to mature!"

"I am mature! I didn't destroy that-"

"Perhaps this is why Alphonse is always studying."

"What does-?"

"He realizes _he'll_ be the one to get your bodies back."

"That's not-"

"Because you're not mature enough to save your brother."

"You-"

"Maybe that's why your mother died, because you weren't mature enough to notice she was sick!"

"STOP!" Edward screamed as he stood up. He slammed his hands down on the desk.

Roy noticed the boy was shaking, he had gone too far. He had only wanted to scare the boy into behaving. Perhaps make him believe he was making it harder on Alphonse by acting out the way he did, he hadn't meant to let the last comment slip. Roy immediately hated himself, what had he done?

"Full-"

"No." Edward hissed. "I'm sick of your shit. Always saying that I'm immature." The boy was still shaking. Suddenly his head shot up, golden tear-filled orbs were burning into Mustang's own onyx ones. He suppressed a gasp. Roy had rarely seen the boy cry, there was that time after catching Barry the Chopper and he had seen him cry about the young Tucker girl. This was a shock to him; Edward seemed so unshakeable, so sturdy.

"No. I'm done Mustang. If you want a fucking oral report I'll…I'll tape it! But there's no way in Hell I'm ever stepping foot in here again!"

_No. Edward can't leave, he can't. _Roy's heart began to race.

"You have to FullMetal or you'll be-"

"I'll find another way! If you'd actually read my reports then you'd know how close we are!"

"FullMetal I-"

"Just forget it Mustang! I thought maybe for one moment I could trust you, apparently I was wrong." And with that he ran from the room.

Roy was left sitting there in stunned silence. He hadn't meant to take it that far. He didn't mean to hurt his Edward. _His_ Edward? Since when was Edward his to possess? "Since I admitted the truth." Mustang sighed before he got up and began to trail the young alchemist.

"Stupid, pompous, lazy ass bastard!" FullMetal screamed into the empty room of his dorm. He flopped upon his bed and let out a choked sob. "Why'd I think he'd care about _me_? I only 'cause him problems. Dammit I'm so stupid!" The sobs continued until he was fast asleep.

The Colonel entered the Elric's dorm and shut the door behind him. The dorms weren't much. Just a bed in the front room as soon as you opened the door, a kitchen big enough for one person on the left and a bathroom even smaller than the kitchen to the right. All in all, it was very small to live in. Considering the conditions, it was no surprise that upon first entering the room he spotted a head of sun kissed gold asleep on the soul bed in the dorm.

Small hiccups could be heard from the boy, filling the silence that surrounded them. Roy smiled in spite of the situation. Edward looked so peaceful in his sleep, which was a first considering the boy had horrible nightmares almost every time he shut his eyes.

Roy released a sigh again before sitting on the edge of the bed. Resisting the urge to stroke the boys golden locks, he spoke softly. "I didn't mean a word of it Edward. I know you're mature, Hell you had to grow up a lot faster than any of us had to. I know that you'll do anything for your brother, you've proved that more than once. And, you were young. I could never blame you for your mother's death. You were just a kid, and sometimes I think you still are one. But looking at you now and how far you've come, I know you're not. You stopped being a kid when you were ten. I just forget that. I-I guess 'sorry' is a pretty over used word, but I truly am Ed. I am sorry, I'm sorry I hurt you." Mustang was now choking back tears.

Edward lied there completely speechless. He had woken up as soon as the door had opened, but he figured it was just Alphonse returning from the library, so he hadn't moved. He was now in shock. Did the Colonel really mean that? Did he really care?

"And even still I don't have the guts to tell you this when you're awake, you're right Edward."

_Right about what?_ Edward thought as he slowly opened his eyes. What he saw surprised him even more. Mustang was hunched over with his head buried in his hands and what could only be the sounds of small sobs escaping his mouth.

"I really am a bastard!"

Edward shot up from the bed, making Mustang jump to a standing position. "No you're not! I-I didn't mean that! I'm sorry! You're not Mustang really!" Ed was in a panic. He hated the man for what he _said_, but he didn't hate him personally.

"Ed, if anyone should apologize, it's me not you." Mustang replied, hanging his head in shame. They stayed like that for a while, neither one saying a word.

"Edward I-"

"Yes?"

Another pause before Roy spoke again. "Edward, I know I can be cruel to you and I know you hate me-"

"I don't hate you." He glanced down at his lap, "I'm grateful for everything you've done for Al and I." At this Mustang smiled.

"I'm grateful for everything you do, too."

"What do you mean? What have I done that's helped you? I only cause problems for you." Ed muttered the last part, his focus entirely on the bed sheets now. Roy sat beside the boy and lifted his chin up with two fingers.

"You've done more than your fair share of work for the military. I've also seen how loyal you are, to everyone. You've helped me more than you know."

Ed only stared. How? How could he have possibly have helped Mustang when it was clear all he could do was screw up missions? If he didn't get hurt someone did and something almost always blew up!

Edward turned his face away from Roy. "I don't see how, I always make things difficult for you."

Roy frowned, sure the boy could be impossible at times but some things were just inevitable on missions. "Do you like making it difficult for me?" Roy asked, leaning towards the boy's face. Edward blushed at how close they were. "N-No. I don't mean to, it's just-"

"Some things just happen and we can't stop them. I know you try your best to keep everyone safe and sound, but someone's bound to get hurt or killed once in a while."

"I know-" The blond trailed off and again stared down at his lap.

"Edward, it's okay. I understand what you're going through. I just want you to know I'm here if you ever need me."

At that, Ed's head shot up. Mustang wanted him to trust him? Well, it wasn't as if he didn't. But the fact that Mustang had semi-stated it made Edward's stomach flip summersaults.

"Mustang?" He asked hesitantly "I-I really need to ask you about something…." This time Roy's stomach flipped. Emotions that he had kept hidden for so long were threatening to seep out.

"Of course. What is it?"

"…..I-I think I like someone, but I don't know if they like me back. I mean, I know I sound like a little kid, and I'm not, but….I've never felt this way about anyone before."

Roy froze; FullMetal was asking him for romantic advice? Of all the people he could have chosen, Roy hadn't expected to be the one. Then he smiled, even if he couldn't have Edward he wanted the boy happy. It was so rare that Ed was ever truly happy, and if he could get him to tell this person he liked them and if things went well for them, then he'd be happy too.

"I think you should at least tell them. Things might seem weird for a while, but if they truly care about you they'll overlook the awkwardness of it. Who knows, they might even like you back."

At this Ed gulped. Tell them? It was easier trying to eat broken glass then tell them! But again, Ed swallowed whatever pride he had left and shut his eyes tight.

"What if that persons...a guy?"

"Does sex really matter?" Well that surprised him. Edward actually admitting he was gay was something he never expected to hear from the four years he had known him.

Ed chuckled, "No, I guess not. So you really think I should tell them?"

"Yes." Now Roy was nervous. What if Ed really liked him back? Or what if he liked someone else? Too many questions were flittering themselves through his head, so the words Edward had spoken were not heard.

"What?"

"Never mind I knew-"

"No Ed, seriously. What did you say?" Roy leaned even closer towards the younger alchemist, making him slide back some on the bed.

"I-I think I love you." The blush that covered his face was as bright as a fresh rose. Edward silently cursed his pale skin. What happened next sent his senses into overdrive and made him melt all at once.

Mustang pressed his lips to Edward's own soft ones. Ed melted into the kiss; he sighed and leaned forward more. He had wanted this for so long, so long it had hurt. When Roy pulled away, he placed his thumb onto Edward's cheek and began to stroke the soft skin. Their eyes were both glazed over and Ed was panting lightly.

Roy smiled once again that night, "I love you Edward." He said and placed a kiss on top of Ed's soft blond hair. Edward smiled himself, "I love you too, Roy."


End file.
